Together is what matters
by theonlybrunetteweasley
Summary: Jame's and Lily's thoughts on life togehter.  Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own a single character mentioned, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does though and, I am thankful for that!**

**ENJOY!**

**Together is what matters**

It was all happening so fast, to fast really. The end of the seventh and final year at Hogwarts was here, early January had arrived and ended in a flash, February was sweet and quiet, March surely could have been better, and now April arrived . It was spring, and James and Lily were surprisingly still together—well not surprising at all really. And according to Sirius Black inseparable lovers they were, but who could really blame them they were the closest to family they had right now, besides their best friends of course. The Gryffindor Common Room was strangely quiet; Lily and James were on the sofa, enjoying the peacefulness of the rainy day. There was supposed to be a Quidditch Match today, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, but it had been cancelled due to weather and what not.

James took Lily's hand and started to stroke it with his thumb. "Lily?" James questioned entirely out of the blue. Lily replied, a bit startled too, if I might add. "Yes James?" He let go of her hand to grasp her chin, staring intently into her, his hazel eyes searching her sublime green ones.

"What will happen?" she stared at him puzzled **_"What does he mean?"_** She thought rather than spoke. But he added, "To us Lily, when we leave Hogwarts?" "What do you mean James?" this time it was said aloud, concerned practically written on her face.

" I mean we'll still be together…. Right? Where will we go, with m—my parents gone a—and yours?" He had stuttered the last bit, being that this was a touchy topic for Lily, James none the less. Lily did the very last thing expected she smiled while caressing his cheek. "We will help the order James, we'll be there for each other, we'll get through it together, all of it. " James beamed at the heart felt words he was hearing her say but went back into the confused state he was in.

"But, where will we go—" his eyes wandered around the room, tried to look anywhere but Lily's, to not suffer from pure embarrassment. He loved her, and he knew it and never not once doubted it. Had he told her yet? No, but he sure wanted to. He continued, "Like live?" she was silent. **_"Why was she silent?"_**James thought to himself. He couldn't hold it in any second longer he was about to nearly burst if he didn't tell her, " Merlin Lily! I'm in love with you!"

Lily looked shocked but a tint of happiness shone in her eyes, it was there anyone would see it. " James," she started, " I'll tell you where we'll go, we'll find jobs ones of our expertise, find a flat or a house maybe, we'll get through it, and James, I'm in love with you too, I really, truly am."

It had just come out, without a sudden regret behind it no late regrets either, yes Lily never knew she could love a boy at such a young age but she did because it wasn't just any old boy it was James Potter. She continued, "And, maybe one day we could get married, and have children and—" She stopped and stared at James. Where had this outburst about marriage come from? She didn't know."Sorry." Lily told him sheepishly.

James grinned" Honestly Lily, those thoughts were roaming through my mind moments before you actually said it." She was lost in thought at his statement , so she did what her instincts had told her to do, kiss him, it was short but absolutely delightful, no doubt. James snickered "What was that for?" She gripped hold of him, into a hug genuinely and whispered softly into his ear, "We'll get through this James Potter, I know we will together the two of us." Although right there was where they were right now, that was where they began a new chapter in their lives except this chapter was not Lily's nor Jame's. It was there's together.

** I might possibly hopefully maybe continue if I get any reveiws for this story, so please reveiw cinstructive criticism appreciated, Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for any reveiws given!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN IT :(**

**So I decided to make another chapter thanks to Emmy Potter, so thankyou!**

When morning arrived, James rushed to the great hall, he hadn't noticed how hungry he actually was until food was directly in front of him. (I guess you could say there were some distractions far more important than a decent meal yesterday. The rest of the marauders piled in one by one, well Sirius and Reamus did, these days no one ever knew where peter goes off to. The first marauder to reach James was of course, the one and only, Sirius Black.

"Eh Prongs!" he yelled from across the hall so every student's eyes were on his. James just rolled his eyes and continued to enjoy his meal. Once Sirius reached him, he continued, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." James looked nervous. **_But, why? It's just Padfoot_**, he thought he then joked "Oh yes what was it? A whole fourteen hours has it been?"

Sirius winked at James, it always annoyed James when he did that, "Oh" he told him. "I get it; you were with Evans, snogging the life out of each other I bet." **_That's not even possible_**. James told himself.

He felt angry, mostly for Lily. She wasn't just a school crush that's there to snog every other minute, caught in the back of a corridor or the common room, no. James and Lily loved the company, they loved talking about latest Hogwarts or the Order news, and they loved each other more than words could humanly explain.

So these thoughts led James to spit out the first thing that rose out of his mouth, "Just shut it Padfoot will you!" "Oi, touchy today are we?" Sirius mocked a hurt expression and sent his hand straight to his chest to signify the "pain" James' words gave him.

"Mooney!" **_Could Sirius ever shut up!_** "Our little Prongsie is growing up, and far too fast in my opinion." Reamus laughed, "Is he then?" Reamus was the more "kinder" marauder, so he didn't start any accusations of James's very own business. James shook his head back and forth, catching a quick glimpse at red. Hair? Lily. They both smiled at each other, James totally oblivious about Sirius's rant about himself needing a girlfriend of his own.

Lily started to walk closer towards the marauders, "Hey James—" "Ahem," Sirius interrupted. Lily continued "and Reamus." "Bloody Hell!" Sirius yelled. "I'm Sirius Black for Merlin's sake, girls should be far more than delighted to get a chance to talk with me" and he rushed off to find a block headed girl dumb enough to snog him senseless at this hour.

After Sirius's little "escape", Reamus felt a bit awkward with the two (literally) love birds. " I think I'll just go find Peter somewhere." **_If that's even possible._** Reamus thought the very last part. James and Lily couldn't help but laugh at the idiocy of James's two best friends.

"So Lily, anything exciting planned today?" James asked. Lily answered,"Besides strutting around the castle with James Potter? Not really." She smiled. Silence rose just in time to be broken by Lily's few words, "So James, Marauders given you a difficult time I see." James grinned and told her, "It seems so Ms. Evans, but I honestly don't mind a bit." James didn't mind it, in fact he quite loved hearing "Lily and James this, James and Lily that." It was nice to have something in his life that always stayed the same for you, and that something was Lily.

**I hope this was good its kind of those pointless types of stories you know short and sweet really. Reveiw please if possible, Thanks.**


End file.
